The Creation(On Hiatus)
by The Writer of all Mistakes
Summary: So yeah, I suck at reviews, basically a great evil is threatening the land, blah, blah, blah, what will happen to Eragon and Arya? Read to find out! (Not a cliche story! I swear!)
1. News

A roar interrupted Eragon's usual meditation as the newest human rider soared overhead on his dragon, Esmeralda, as Eragon rose from his cross-legged position he sighed, he thought that he might have finally gotten some peace as he had been receiving new riders every month. Most of them were elves, but there were a handful of Humans, Urgals, and Dwarfs. As he stood up he thought that he might as well go spar with Nala.

As Eragon was sparring with Nala his 2 newest Human students, Aeden and Ashley, came to watch. Eragon and Nala were a fairly even match as they both had around the same amount of experience as Nala was only 24, which was extremely young for her race. As Eragon and Nala went back and forth he realized that his students were studying his technique and stopped the match to tutor them. "You do realize that even I myself am not perfect? Eragon asked Aeden and Ashley. They nodded as he spoke.

"Then do no only study my technique, but those of your adversaries and friends, they will make you a better swordsman overall"

"Yes Ebrithil"

"Good, now study not only my technique, but also Nala's"

As Eragon walked into his room a wave of depression swamped over him as he imagined her. The feeling was so strong it made him kneel over in pain, gasping.

 _"Little One! Are you hurt!?"_

 _"No Saphira, I am fine"_

 _"How are you fine when this happens to you!?"_

 _"Saphira.."_

 _"We must go back, other wise this will only get worse"_

 _"Possibly, but as soon as we leave this will only start again!"_

 _"Then we can go back more frequently, you do have other teachers that may take over for you"_

 _"Perhaps we can leave in the near future, but only for a year at most"_

 _"Perhaps then, you will recover Little One"_


	2. The Wedding

**Yay! Back to the Inheritance Fanfic, finally have some ideas! Also, tell me if anyone knows what I named the place for Dragons.**

As Eragon lay on his bed, he pondered Saphira's words. He came to a decision.

" _Saphira?" he said hesitantly._

 _"Yes, little one" she replied._

 _"I will return to Alagaesia with some of the students" he said._

 _"Yes, that seems wise, but concerning the students, why will you bring them?"_

 _"I will bring some of the eldest students to Alagaesia so that they can see their families again" he replied._

(Passage of time)

As Eragon went to notify the oldest students, Aeden, Ashley, Caterina, and Croz. (Pronounced like Cross) He ran into Nala.

"Eragon, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I am going to notify the eldest students that they are going to come with me to Alagaesia" he replied

"Why are leaving so urgently" she said with a tone of worry in her voice.

"I just want the students to see their families again."

(Passage of time)

Two hours after he notified the students they were already on their way to Alagaesia on their dragons, Saphira, Balthazar, Aeden's dragon, Karina, Ashley's dragon, Matilda, Caterina's dragon, and Emus, Croz's dragon.

(Passage of time)

As Eragon and the student approached the (Think this is how you spell it)Du Weldenvarden, he sensed a powerful incantation at work.

"Stop, go no further" he said, "we will land just at the borders of the forest and camp there for the night."

(Passage of time)

As the morning sun rose above the Beor Mountains Eragon woke the other students because the incantation he had sensed wasn't at work any longer.

"Come, we must go, the Blood Oath Celebration is over."

"Oh, so that is what the incantation was" Matilda replied.

"Yes, we will reach Ellsmera if we leave now."

As they sailed above the clouds they approached Ellsmera around sunset and as they were approaching Ellsmera an elf called towards the hall where Arya resided and where she conferred with her advisers. As Lord Dathder(Hope I got his name right) walked out of the hall Eragon immediately noticed his hand entwined with Arya's. Once they landed Lord Dathder welcomed them and said, "Good you are just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Eragon replied.

"Why our mating, between me and Arya." he replied cheerfully.

"Dathder" Arya hissed, "I told you not to invite them. Actually I told to make it a private ceremony."

"Besides, Eragon is one of your closest friends, no?" Dathder replied.

Eragon and Arya both knew where this was going, he was rubbing it in Eragon's face and making so that he was open to attack, which he probably wanted.

"You forget in you cheerfulness, Dathder" Eragon said, "That I do not make threats lightly, and now I say that if you taunt me more I will shove your pride back down your throat. And if you every treat Arya as a person to obey your every command you and I will have a serious problem."

Ah, but you forget, I now have a dragon as well" he said as Vermand padded out of the woods behind him.

Eragon just smiled, then he noticed how much larger he was than last time he had saw him when scrying Arya. He stiffened and said, "You have abused him and his power, he is no longer yours to be with" he replied and began to chant in the ancient language. Working his magic to it's max and drawing upon the Eldunari as well as his students he healed Vermand's mind and restored him to his regular size. As Vermand came to he went over to Eragon and said, _Thank you, Shadeslayer._ As Dathder stood there spluttering Eragon said, "Dathder, you have been exiled from the Dragon Order and are now a common elf. You may never return to us or you will be killed immediately, you may remain with the elves, but Arya will still have full command over the Kingdom. If you attempt to seize the throne you will be killed by the ancient enchantments of the riders. Dathder just stood there opened mouth until he spluttered and said, "You cannot exile me, I am to be King of the elves!" he exclaimed.

Raising his eyebrows Eragon replied to this outburst by saying, "I have more power than any King or Queen and you try to tell me that I can't do something?"

Leaving Dathder spluttering Eragon turned to Arya and said, "My students are tired, would you please have someone guide them to their rooms."

Nodding Arya summoned two of the elves standing near by and asked them to guide the students to their rooms. As she started to turn away Eragon stopped her and said in her mind, _You and I have a lot to talk about._


	3. A death

**If any one has a better name for this story plz tell me.**

As Arya walked away with Eragon he was debating what she would tell him.

"Eragon," she said with a sigh,"I know, but I need to mate/marry him for eternity to get the control of the council as he holds the most sway over them, and not me."

"You know he still will control them even if you bond." he hissed back

"Yes, but I will hold more sway over them"

Sighing Eragon walked away towards his quarters to rest for the night.

The next day they were to attend the ceremony and as they were there Eragon made the petals of a rosebud tree blow and then float down towards Arya as she walked towards Dathder another elf came up and recited the oath's of binding between the two elves, as his students sat there with their eyes shining Eragon sat there with a serious face, only allowing a faint smile to bloom when the flowers showered down onto Arya. But there was a commotion in the back as the elves start to stand up and turn around to face the threat a Eragon drew Brisinger from it's scabbard. As the elves flew backwards he got a clear view of the man, a shade, silently cursing himself for leaving the eldunari behind. lunging at the shade he attempted to thrust his blade through his heart, but the shade parried him. An intense fight ensued between the shade and Eragon and in the end they ended up in a wizards duel where neither of them could breach the other's defenses and so Eragon sadly resigned himself to his fate. Launching his most powerful attack at the shade he aimed for his heart, as the shade realized what he was doing he stiffened and launched a counter-attack and as both of their attacks flew at each other time seemed to slow to a snail crawl and they both attempted to evade the other's attack but in the end both of the attack's found their mark and as the two flew apart Eragon was bleeding heavily from his stomach as the shade evaporated. Lying on the floor with Arya and his students crouched next to them he told Arya, "Be, happy, if you aren't happy, don't endure this pain anymore" while gasping. Turning to his students he said, "Be prepared, more evils are returning to Alagaesia, be brave, Blodgharm can teach you more, but enjoy your time in Alagaesia."

Closing his eyes peacefully Eragon embraced the darkness the encumbered him.

 **Plz don't kill me! Had to be done! plz plz plz plz plz don't kill me! Need to do this to advance the story. But really, what do you all think about this?**


	4. Hiatus Note

**Hello to all of my faithful readers. Thank you all for bearing with me during the time I was gone. I realize I haven't updated in a while. You all have viewed this story a bunch and help to inflate the view count. I'm sorry about this. I will be taking a Hiatus for a year or 2. My readers do not deserve horrible writing that will be posted if I continue to write this story. Instead I will focus on my Percy Jackson FanFic, Prophecy of 2. Check it out. Thank you all for the support and I will see you in a few years.**

 **No worries. This story will continue. Just not right now. If I feel motivated enough I may type up another chapter for you all if that is what you really want. Just not for a while. Thank you all.**

 **Here's a preview from The Prophecy of Two.**

"Run, you fool!" the man yells at me.

With wide eyes I turn and run, but not before an arrow hits him in the neck. As blood spurts from his mouth I turn and sprint in the other direction.

Feeling adrenaline coarse through my body I run away as fast as I can. The last one, I am the only one left. I have to preserve this knowledge, if it is lost all is over. All of earth will suffer.


End file.
